


I'll Make You Mine

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Grooming, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Smut, WTFfic, ark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Kane can't have Abby because she's married to Jake, so he sets his eyes on Abby's daughter. Bonus for underage. Bonus for taking place on the Ark. Bonus for daddy kink.





	I'll Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to finally complete this fill, but it's here and filthy. I'm a bellarke hoe so why am I so drawn to Kane/Clarke smut??? Who knows

Abby was sitting in Jake’s lap, whispering God knows what into his ear as she played with the collar of his shirt… like Marcus wasn’t sitting right next to them. Except he knew Abby was doing it because he was there, the fucking tease. She liked having another man’s attention even though she’d never let him touch her.

Thelonious seemed to be ignoring them, too engrossed on the game that happened over a hundred years ago. When Jake whispered something that made Abby burst out laughing, Marcus pushed himself off their couch to take a lap around the cramped apartment. There was no use being reminded of who he could never have. No, he’d rather turn his attention to someone he could have.

Clarke was playing chess in the corner with Wells. Her hair was thrown back into a braid, the kind that reminded him of the pigtail braids that would bounce when she ran around the apartment as a small child. Though she was far from a child now. She looked like the spitting image of her mother at that age, though with a larger swell of her breasts.

“Wells is cheating again, huh?” Marcus teased, earning an adorable giggle from Clarke. He rested his hand on her back as he surveyed the board. Marcus could feel the Ark-issued bra beneath her flimsy shirt, and he itched to get his hands on it. He slid his hand lower, testing to see how much of her he could touch before she realized what he really wanted.

“Why bother cheating? Clarke is practically giving me all her pieces,” Wells snorted as he thought out his move. Clarke’s eyes flickered up to Marcus, quietly pouting.

While Wells shifted his bishop back into place to come up with a better idea, Marcus leaned down to whisper right into Clarke’s ear, “His rook is vulnerable.” He could practically feel her shiver beside him as his lips grazed her lobe, and a dark grin formed on his lips. And just to emphasize, he let his hand slide all the way down, tracing the bare skin that had been exposed when her shirt rode up.

He stepped away from Clarke just moments before Wells made his move, now moving to a chair by the television. When he looked over his shoulder, Clarke’s cheeks were bright red… no doubt from his quiet advances.

It was wrong, he reminded himself each time he caught himself looking over at her. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter. He had been there when she learned to walk. He had kissed the scrapes on her knee to make them all better. He had seen her cry when her first crush broke her heart. Clarke Griffin was a sweet girl who he should keep his depraved thoughts away from.

But he caught her stealing glances at him, batting her eyes slightly when she saw him gazing back. He watched with hungry eyes as she arched her back for him, pressing her breasts out to give him a better view. She was just like her mom in that way… but there was a key difference. Marcus Kane couldn’t have Abby Griffin. But he could have Clarke.

And he would.

* * *

 

Schedules on the Ark ran like clockwork. At any given moment, Marcus knew where any citizen was. Like right now, Abby Griffin was prepping for a procedure that would take at least two hours, Jake Griffin was still hard at work, and the littlest Griffin had just gotten back home after Pike’s class… which was why Marcus chose this exact time to knock on their door.

The door swung open, and there was Clarke still dressed from school, though many strands had escaped from her usually neat braid. “Hi,” she greeted him, her smile all too eager. He stepped into their apartment like he had done thousands of times before, though never before with such a flutter in his chest.

“Hey, is your dad here?” Marcus knew the answer, of course, but he pretended to look around for Jake.

“No, not yet. And mom’s out too.”

“Oh, I really should have checked the schedule.” When his eyes flickered over to Clarke, he caught her chewing on her bottom lip as her hands fidgeted. “Did I interrupt you doing your homework?”

“No, I was drawing,” she admitted, and a smile formed on his lips. Clarke always had a passion for art, which resulted in Marcus’ walls being covered with her drawings back when she was little.

“Can I see?” And he loved the way her blue eyes lit up at the prospect of him wanting to see her art. She practically ran into her room, her braid swinging back and forth as his gaze dropped down to her round ass while she moved to get it.

When she came back in, she was all smiles, thrusting the page into his hands. He took his time looking over the page, paying extra attention to the detail. He could feel Clarke’s excitement growing beside him, just waiting for his praise. He let his hand rest on her lower back, his thumb tracing a circle into her shirt.

“Incredible, Clarke,” he cooed. “You’re so talented.” When he finally looked away from her drawing, he caught her wide eyes peering up at him. He kept his hand firm on her back, waiting to see if she pulled away or got closer.

“Thanks,” she murmured as she took the drawing back from him.

“How much you’ve practiced really shows, sweetheart,” he whispered, letting his fingers flutter on her back as he said _sweetheart_. It was an endearment he stopped using for her years ago when it felt like it might be inappropriate. And based on the way her breathing hitched and her back arched ever so slightly, he’d say he was right in his assessment. She liked it a little too much. Just like she liked his attention a little too much. She was definitely Abby’s daughter, alright. “I should let you get back to your work.”

She didn’t protest until he removed his hand from her back. “Or you could stay,” she stuttered out right as Marcus turned away from her. Thank God she didn’t see the lecherous grin that formed on his lips at her words. “You know, to wait for my dad to come back.”

He pretended to think it over, and Clarke tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited. “I don’t want to distract you,” he sighed.

“You won’t,” she promised all too eagerly. And maybe she actually believed that. So, Marcus picked a book from Jake’s small collection and plopped down on the couch. Clarke came back in a moment later with her homework and sat right beside him.

In his defense, he did try to just read. But he found himself stumbling over the same paragraph over and over, unable to remember what it was about, because Clarke, much like her mother, demanded to be looked at.

It wasn’t as obvious. Clarke wasn’t bending down in front of him to give him a perfect view of her ass or leaning over him so he could peer down her shirt. No, Clarke just played with her hair and fidgeted, like she wanted something but didn’t have the first clue on how to get it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, clenching his jaw as Clarke tried arching her back or stretching out.

His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. He had thirty minutes until Jake came home. Thirty minutes of watching Clarke squirm and plead for his attention. Thirty minutes where he could be touching her.

Marcus waited until she sat still before resting his hand on her thigh. He gave it a little squeeze when he heard her breathing hitch. “Finish your homework,” he warned as he slid his hand higher.

It was almost innocent, the way his fingers trailed up and down her thigh. If someone walked in right now, he could claim to just be giving Clarke a loving pat on her leg. The only clue it was far from innocent was the quiet hitch in Clarke’s breath as his fingers dragged up again.

Marcus kept his eyes on his book, only occasionally stealing glances at Clarke. She had her reading assignment in her hand, though she wasn’t reading. Her eyes were shut, as if she were focusing only on how he was touching her.

This time when he slid his hand up, he ventured higher than he had been. Clarke’s lips parted, and he let his hand linger there for a moment. His thumb traced a circle into the course fabric as he checked the time again. Only twenty more minutes.

He didn’t trail his fingers down this time, instead letting them dip to reach her inner thighs. When Clarke automatically parted her legs for him, a low growl escaped his lips. What a good girl Abby raised…

“How is your homework going, Clarke?” he murmured, and her eyes flew open in a panic. Those bright blue irises just bore into him as he stroked her inner thigh, and he could feel his window for claiming his attention was innocent start to close.

“Not good. Can’t focus,” she whined. Her tone was this quiet, bratty sound that made his cock twitch. He almost thought she was unaware of it with how innocently she blinked her eyes up at him. But then, she set her book down beside her and leaned back into the couch, pressing out her heavy breasts as she did.

He let his eyes rake over her as he clucked his tongue in disapproval. His fingers ceased their movements as he thought over his next move, and Clarke nudged her thighs farther apart. A smirk tugged at his lips, amused at this uniquely Griffin woman gesture of neediness. When he met her eyes again, she was still staring at him, though now with her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Maybe I should go so you can focus,” he murmured, letting his pinky venture a bit higher.

“No, it’s okay.” He was painfully slow as he trailed his knuckles over her pants, but he didn’t slide back down this time. No, he stopped right at the crotch of her pants, feeling a bit of wetness soaking through.

He was going to pull away. He should have. They didn’t have much time before Jake came home. But then, his sweet little Clarke rubbed herself against his hand, desperate for some friction, and a tiny whimper escaped her throat. And there was no way he could pull away when she needed him.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured, his cock starting to stir as Clarke grinded on his hand again. He pushed her thighs farther apart, and her bright blue eyes lit up. “Good girl.” His fingers dug into the fabric, trying to give her the pressure she needed.

But right as her breathing picked up, Marcus heard someone punch in the key outside the apartment. Clarke squirmed away from him, pulling her book back into her lap. Marcus adjusted himself on the other side of the couch and eyed the clock. Jake must have finished early.

“Hi, Daddy!” Clarke called out once the door swung open, and that word coming out of her innocent yet aroused voice did something to Marcus. He shook his head, trying to jerk it out of his thoughts.

“Hey, sweetie,” Jake replied, and Marcus turned now to look at him. “Marcus, what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to talk about the ceremony my mom invited you guys to,” Marcus stuttered out. Jake didn’t seem to notice anything was off, and instead gestured for him to follow as he made his way to the kitchen. Marcus stole another glance at Clarke who was quickly packing her things with bright red cheeks.

He followed Jake into the kitchen, listing off all the details he needed to know for Vera’s event in the morning. Jake seemed distracted, so the conversation didn’t last long.

But when Marcus should have headed toward the door, he couldn’t help but stop by Clarke’s bedroom door first. He nudged it open, praying it wouldn’t creak. He glanced over his shoulder one more time, relieved when Jake was too busy in the kitchen to notice.

When he let himself look inside, a deep, low growl threatened to escape his throat. There was Clarke, lying spread out on her bed, with her hand deep inside the waistband of her pants. Likely thinking of him.

 

* * *

 

Marcus knocked on Pike’s classroom door, a bit disgruntled that Thelonious was treating him more like an errand boy these days. “Come on in,” Pike shouted. He didn’t seem annoyed that Marcus was interrupting his class, thank God.

“Sorry,” Marcus mouthed as he crossed over to him. “From Chancellor Jaha.” When Pike snatched the note from him, Marcus took a beat to survey the room. And there was his Clarke sitting in the back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and giggling.

But the object of her attention wasn’t Marcus. No, it was that Riley kid from Farm Station. He coughed quietly, and Clarke’s head jerked in his direction. Her blue eyes went wide as the heat rose to her cheeks.

“Thank you, Marcus,” Pike replied, gesturing for him to leave. He clenched his fist as he exited the room, only sparing one more glance at Clarke. Her lips were parted, her eyes almost apologetic. He jerked his head away and stormed out of the room.

On some level, he understood that getting jealous was a very childish response. Clarke was a teenage girl, a very pretty one at that, and she was bound to have lots of boys her age interested in her.

But she was his. The last time his girl forgot that fact, she ended up married to Jake Griffin. And Marcus wasn’t about to let go his little girl. Not when she was so sweet and wanting and smart. Not before he got a taste of her.

He fumed about it throughout the entire afternoon meeting, debating over ways to make this point to Clarke. None of his ideas would work today, though. Her mother would be home, meaning he couldn’t even go see her without raising suspicion.

He fell back onto his bed once he got home, his mind swarming with images of Riley sneaking his hand under her skirt or pressing his cock into her mouth. Marcus was groaning into his pillow when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Marcus rushed toward it, fearing it might be an emergency, only to find Clarke peering up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. He gestured for her to come inside, scanning the hallway to see if anyone saw him letting her in. “What’s going on?” he asked as he locked the door behind him.

“I was worried you might be mad at me.” She kept her hands behind her back, shuffling her feet as she averted his gaze.

“Now, sweetheart, why would I be mad at you?”

“Because you saw me with Riley.” When she met his eyes, she let her bottom lip form a sweet little pout. He stepped toward her automatically, pulling her into his chest for a hug. When she relaxed into the embrace, he let out an exhale. He still had his girl.

“I’m not going to lie. I didn’t like that at all,” he warned.

“I don’t even like him.”

“Then, what are you doing with him?” When she tried to turn her head away, he cupped her cheek and kept her facing him. “Tell me, and I won’t be mad at you.”

“I just… I heard he had kissed a lot of girls and thought maybe he could teach me how to be good at it.” A quiet chuckle escaped his lips before he thought better of it, and Clarke’s face fell.

“Where did you get an idea like that? Did some boy tell you that you were bad at it?”

“No, well, not exactly,” she stuttered out. He traced a small circle into her cheek with his thumb, savoring the soft feeling of her skin beneath his fingers. “I’ve never done it.”

His cock twitched at her words. “Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed, now taking her face between both his hands. His sweet, innocent girl. Never even kissed. Never been touched. If he could have her, he’d be her first and only. She’d be completely and utterly his. “You wanted that boy to be your first kiss instead of saving it for someone special?”

“I wanted to save it, but I didn’t want to be bad at it,” she pouted. “Wanted to be a good kisser for you.”

“Baby,” he hummed, tilting her head up with his finger. “You sweet thing. Wanting to be a good kisser for me.” Her eyes lit up at his tone, and she stuck her chin up a little higher, as if angling herself for a kiss. “Do you want me to give you your first kiss?”

She nodded eagerly, her mouth forming that beautiful smile of hers. “Please.”

When she leaned up toward him, he instead pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Soon, sweetheart,” he murmured into her skin. His hands traveled down her sides, and his cock twitched again as his thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts. “But first, I want to play a little.”

Clarke had never been in his room before. As he sat down in his chair, her eyes darted around the space as she tried to figure out where to sit. “Right here, sweetheart.” He patted on his legs, loving the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

“On your lap?” She had her bottom lip between her teeth as her big, doe eyes gaped at him.

“Yeah, on my lap,” he murmured. Marcus held his hand out toward her. She beamed as she took it, and he pulled her toward him. “Face me.”

Clarke wasn’t exactly graceful as she straddled his lap. Her eyes kept darting up at him, waiting for him to correct her. Her innocent fumbling had his cock straining against his pants, and eventually, he guided her where he wanted her by grabbing her ass. “Marcus,” she squealed, and he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “Mr. Kane?”

“No, baby. I want you to call me something else.” He hadn’t been able to get that word out of his mind since he first heard it on Clarke’s lips. It was the sound that played over and over as he got off in the shower each night. “Daddy.”

Clarke’s lips parted in confusion. He ran his hands up her thighs, giving her a beat to think it over. “I don’t—”

“I really wanna hear you say it, sweetheart. Can’t you just try it once?” Her eyes softened at his tone, but he could still see the question in her eyes.

“Daddy,” she whispered, the word still unsure on her lips. But that name dripped like honey off her mouth, and he couldn’t help but jerk his hips up into her. “Oh.” Realization dawned on her, and her eyes lit up in excitement.

“Yeah, baby,” he drawled, guiding her by her waist so that her cunt rubbed against his covered cock again. “This is how Daddy likes to play.”

Now that Clarke knew how the game worked, she couldn’t get enough of it. He only had to guide her hips a few more times before she was bucking against him all on her own. Her eyes fell shut, and she furrowed her brows in concentration… trying to find just the right spot. She bounced on his lap just like she would as a little girl, always so eager to play with her Uncle Marcus.

Marcus slid his hands up her waist, below her shirt. She giggled at his touch, a bit ticklish like her mom, but didn’t stop him. It wasn’t until his fingers reached the underwire of her bra that her eyes shot open. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I just like touching you, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” she whispered. Clarke was more pliant than he expected. Or maybe she had been lusting after him all along too.

After a beat, Marcus decided he should test how far he could push this. “Why don’t you take this off for me?” He tugged at her hem a bit, reassuring her with an easy smile. “Please, for Daddy.”

Clarke worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she gripped the hem of her shirt. He kept rocking underneath her, thrusting his hardness to meet her. She tugged off the gray Henley to reveal a tiny, Ark-issued bra… one that she must have outgrown a year ago. The poor girl was spilling out of the thing.

“That too,” he decided. When Clarke opened her mouth to protest, he added, “I’ll give you your first kiss if you take that off, baby.”

Her eyes lit up in excitement, and she eagerly reached behind to unclasp her bra. Marcus leaned back with a lecherous grin, watching as the flimsy white garment fell off her and onto his lap. Her pale breasts bounced a little as they were released. Her rosy, untouched nipples were hard. And his mouth watered at the realization that he had never gotten his hands on breasts this big before.

He slid his hands up her sides before slowly settling them over each of her breasts. His thumb flicked her nipple, licking his lips as it puckered even more. When he glanced up to meet Clarke’s eyes, she was studying him with a nervous expression, bottom lip still trapped between her teeth. He gave her breasts a quick squeeze as he beamed up at her.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he murmured as he leaned his head forward. “Magnificent. Perfect.” _Mine_ , a voice within him wanted to growl.

“Will you kiss me now?” she whispered. He gave her heavy tits another squeeze before sliding a hand up her neck and cupping her jaw. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers.

Her lips trembled against him. Looser and wobblier than he was used to, though he imagined his own first kiss with her mother hadn’t been all that different back then. But Clarke was eager. Oh so eager as she pressed her lips against his. And her lips were sweeter than he imagined, the kind of sweetness he would keep craving.

Marcus pulled her closer by her ass and wrapped his arms around her back to keep her tight against him. He could feel her hardened nipples through his shirt and ached to get his mouth on them. But for now, he kissed her nice and slow, giving his little girl a perfect first kiss.

“How was that, baby?” he whispered as he pulled away, and there was this sweet little smile on her lips.

“Good. Thank you, Daddy.” She leaned in for another, but he held her back so he could press innocent little kisses to her pink nipples. “Oh,” she squeaked.

“Daddy wants to kiss you here for a little bit,” he murmured into her breast before enveloping it with his mouth. Clarke gripped onto his shoulder as his tongue assaulted her nipple, flicking it to complete hardness. He switched to the other, locking eyes with her as he gave it a hard tug. She kept her bottom lip between her teeth, and her eyes looked simultaneously scared and curious. “You’re okay,” he told her, letting his hands slide up and down her thighs to comfort her. “You’re doing so good for me.”

“Then, can I have another kiss on the mouth, please?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

If he were a better man, he’d give her the kiss right now. But Marcus wants so much more from his little girl. He’s been hungry for so long. So, he does something else.

“Soon,” he told her. “But first, I need you to go lie down on my bed.” Clarke’s eyes widened as they darted between him and the bed. “All you have to do is lie down, I promise. You trust me, right baby?”

Clarke considered before nodding. Marcus watched from his chair as Clarke hesitantly made her way to the bed, even kicking her worn tennis shoes off first before plopping her head onto his pillow.

“Very good,” he cooed as he slowly made his way to her. Her eyes were glued to his as he peeled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes right next to hers. “I think you’ve earned a kiss.” Clarke sat upright, and Marcus nudged her back down by pressing the space between her breasts. “No, no. You have to stay lying down if you want that kiss.”

He could see the question behind her eyes, but he didn’t say anything else as he climbed over her on the bed. This time when he kissed her, it was hard and deep. He pressed his tongue between her lips, slowly working her mouth open for him. And then, his tongue dove inside, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth. Clarke’s tongue tried to move along with his clumsily, and it was almost sweeter that way. Not a clue what she’s doing but she wants to do it for him anyway.

As he kissed her, Marcus settled his weight over her small frame. He pushed her thighs apart, letting his erection rest against her covered cunt. His hands traveled over all her exposed skin, exploring the perfect little body he conquered. And Clarke just moaned into his mouth with each touch, still kissing him sweetly even though he’s devouring her mouth.

He grinded against her core, humping her like a desperate teenager. When he pulled off her mouth, her pupils were blown as she stared up at him. “When does your mom expect you back?”

“Not for a while, Daddy.” His cock brushed against her again, and she whimpered.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Clarke nodded quickly. He did it again and again, watching the way her lips parted in a moan each time. Marcus made a decision. He pulled off her and began undoing her pants. “You trust me, right?”

He didn’t wait for her answer. His hand dove into her pants past her panties and cupped her dripping cunt. He got her answer in the form of a quiet whimper when his fingers found her clit.

“This how you touched yourself when you thought of me?” he asked, rubbing fast and hard circles into her clit.

“I don’t—”

“Baby girl, I saw you,” he whispered in her ear. “In your room.” He kissed below her ear. “After I touched you, you just had to go touch yourself.”

Clarke turned her head to look up at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, baby. Did it feel good?” Clarke nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. “And does this feel good?”

“Yeah,” she whispered breathlessly. Marcus buried his face into her neck, kissing and sucking at her throat while his fingers rubbed her. He wanted to bottle up all her little sounds. The whimpers and moans and squeaks. Wanted to keep them to listen to over and over again.

When Clarke came, she fisted his shirt and kept whimpering _daddy_. Daddy, please. Daddy, yes. Daddy, more. He kept grinding against her thigh as she fell apart, trying desperately to hold off long enough so he could come inside his sweet girl.

“Felt good, right?” he asked her, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

“Uh huh.” Her bottom lip wobbled, so he gave her a little kiss.

“Do you want to help Daddy feel good now?” She nodded, watching him with hooded eyes at he sat up and began pulling down her pants. “Lift,” he told her. Marcus hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pants before tugging them off.

Her cunt was beautiful. Covered in dark curls, all flushed and pink. Untouched. Reminded him of Abby’s all those years ago when he was the first one to get a taste. The only difference is that Marcus would also be the last to get a taste of Clarke.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her mound before climbing off the bed. Clarke didn’t move, still obeying his rule about lying down like the good girl she is. But she watched him as he pulled off his shirt and pants, her eyes going wide as his cock sprang free. Sweet little thing probably never saw one before.

Marcus fisted himself as he walked up to the side of the bed, letting his cock jut toward Clarke’s face. “You wanna touch it, sweetheart?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows as she reached a hand out. Her fingers ghosted it, treating it like a fragile thing. Marcus covered his hand with hers, showing her how to stroke it. “Why don’t you give it a little kiss?”

Clarke swallowed before tilting her head up. She puckered her lips and slowly brought them to the head, her bright blue eyes never once leaving Marcus’s. When she pulled back from the kiss, precum stuck to her lips, leaving them all shiny looking.

He nudged her legs apart again as he crawled back onto the bed. He dipped a finger into her tight cunt, then a second. Clarke clutched his sheets as he pumped his fingers into her, trying to stretch her out.

“You were saving this for me too, huh? Just like your first kiss? You want this to be mine too,” he cooed as Clarke slapped a hand over her mouth and nodded.

She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out. Her bottom lip wobbled when she saw him lining up at her entrance.

“Ask me,” he whispered.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please, Daddy, what?”

“Will you fuck me?”

Marcus cursed under his breath as he pushed his cock past her folds, that dirty word sounding so beautiful on her innocent lips. Clarke knitted her brows as he slipped deeper inside, wincing in discomfort. He cooed at her, telling her how good she was and how tight she felt. How proud he was that she was taking all of him.

Her little cunt clung to his cock, trying to suck him dry. The second thrust went easier for Clarke, though there was still a bit of pain stretched across her features. It took a few more pumps for her to relax into it.

As soon as he heard her first moan, he stopped trying to control himself. He thrust into her hard and fast, fucking her like the animal he is… the predator that had spent all this time stalking and luring this sweet little girl into his bed. Abby’s sweet little girl.

Just thinking about the fact that it was Abby and Jake’s baby girl that he was fucking made his cock throb that much harder. It seemed like just yesterday Jake stole Abby from Marcus. And now, Marcus was stealing their baby from them. Marcus is her daddy now.

His lips assaulted her throat, grunting into her skin in rhythm with the wet slapping of skin.

“Daddy?” she asked, her voice high and shaky.

“Yeah, baby?”

“You love me, right?”

Marcus cupped her cheek with one hand and slammed his cock hard into her. “Did you feel that? Did you feel how much I love you?” he growled before kissing her wobbling lips. “I love you, sweetheart. Love you so much.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close and kissing him as his cock twitched inside of her. He could feel her cunt pulsing around him and her moans echoed in his mouth. His cock shuddered before his hot cum spilled out inside her. One day, after she’s eighteen, this would be when he gets her good and pregnant. His little girl would be beautiful pregnant.

He lied on top of her for a few minutes, catching his breath against her throat. It pained him to pull out of her warm cunt and see his spend dribbling out onto the sheets.

“Um, Daddy?” Clarke whispered as he pushed damp hair out of her face. “You aren’t going to tell my parents about this, right?”

“No, of course not. Not yet.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a quick kiss. “We will when you’re eighteen. They’ll be so happy for us.”

Marcus couldn’t wait to see Abby and Jake’s horrified faces.


End file.
